villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eve Torres
Eve Torres is a former WWE Diva and a three time former Divas Champion. Her tenure in WWE lasted five and a half years, but she spent her last 11 months in WWE as a villainess. After several years of acting as a babyface, Eve turned into a villainess on February 20, 2012 by revealing that she was using Zack Ryder to get attention and was planning to do the same with John Cena, but Cena put a stop to that. In the weeks leading to WrestleMania 28, Eve continuously toyed with Ryder while also aligning with Beth Phoenix against Eve's former friend Kelly Kelly and TV host Maria Menounos. Eve and Beth were defeated by Kelly and Maria in a tag team match, but she would later publicly humiliate Ryder by kicking him in his "Little Broskis." A few weeks after WM28, the evil Eve became the Executive Administrator to John Laurnaitis. In her role, Eve abused her power by firing the Bella Twins, forcing CM Punk to take a sobriety test, publicly humiliating The Big Show, and forcing former SmackDown General Manager Teddy Long to do menial, degrading tasks. Eve's tenure as EA ended when Laurinaitis was fired at No Way Out in June, but she would slither her way to becoming the assistant to SmackDown General Manager Booker T by defeating Kaitlyn in a singles match. After Kaitlyn won a #1 Contender's battle royal, Eve sent a text to Aksana telling her to take out Kaitlyn, which she did at Night of Champions. Eve replaced Kaitlyn and defeated Layla to win her third Divas Championship. When it came out that Kaitlyn's attacker was a blonde, Eve tried to set up Beth Phoenix as the culprit, and even suspended her indefinitely (the decision was reversed by Booker). It later came out that Eve and Aksana conspired to take Kaitlyn out, and she was forced to defend her title against both Kaitlyn and Layla at Hell In A Cell. Eve defeated both Divas to retain. Eve continued to antagonize Kaitlyn for several months up until January 14, 2013, when she lost the Divas Championship to Kaitlyn on the 20th Anniversary edition of Raw. After the match, Eve blasted Booker's decision to take her championship advantage away, and pointed fingers at everyone she had been tormenting before she quit WWE in a fuming rage. Physical Appearance Eve Torres can be described as a tall, beautiful, muscularly toned woman with brown hair and green eyes. She's known for her extreme beauty and her bodybuilder body type. Abilities *''' Abnormal Strength * Very Intelligent * Manipulation * '''High Wrestling Skills * Extremely Attractive Villainous Acts *Using Zack Ryder *Bullying other WWE wrestlers and divas. Gallery 540142 599728726740588 787769949 n.jpg 640px-20131105 Eve.jpg Cheetah Eve.jpg Eve-Torres-eve-torres-15369259-440-389.jpg Eve Torres Flexing.jpg Eve Torres in Hawaii.jpg Tumblr mc7joromWo1rak9vbo1 500.gif Xf2arr.jpg Eve Torres Bikini.jpg eve-torres-74858.jpg|Miss Torres Eve_Torres1.jpg Eve-Torres-22.jpg EVE_06042012js_025.jpg Eve_Torres_Muscle.jpg 00239e01.jpeg 260px-EVE_Firece.jpg Eve-Torres-eve-torres-15369259-440-389.jpg eve-torres-sexy-sexi.jpg eve-torres-sexy-sexi5.jpg Evil Eve Torres 2.jpg Videos Category:WWE Villains Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Liars Category:Villainesses Category:Athletic Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Outright Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Recurring villain Category:Rivals Category:Right-Hand Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bullies Category:Business Villains Category:Cheater Category:Hero's Lover Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Elitist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Jerks